Naruto Monster Summoner
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto finds a summoning scroll hidden in the Konoha library when he sings it will it change our blonds future read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto monster summoner

Naruto finds a summoning scroll hidden in the Konoha library when he sings it will it change our blonds future read to find out.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki snuck behind the thirty year old librarian and smirked as she looked around trying to find him. For the past three days Naruto had tried to sneak into the forbidden section of the library and today he was going to do it. Naruto slowly opened the door and slipped in before quietly shutting the door. He sighed he had made it after three days of trying. Naruto looked around the room wondering why it was restricted there wasn't much there just some books and a scroll at one end of the room in glass cases. Naruto walked over he didn't care about the books but the scroll got his attention for some reason he felt pulled to it. Naruto walked up to the pedestal that the scroll and glass case rest on and slowly raised the case and grabbed the scroll. He shut the case again and smiled as he held it for some reason he felt he knew this scroll or at lees should know of it. He read the outside. "Monster summoning scroll dangerous use at own risk. What's that mean?" Naruto shrugged he didn't get why it just said monsters instead of a certain creature but opened it. He saw a name. "Riku." There was no last name which surprised Naruto but he shrugged and looked at the next space which was empty. "Wow only one other person has used this before." Naruto looked and saw that Riku's name was spelled out of blood and looked at his right hand before grinning. "Bet with this I can become super strong." Naruto bit his right thumb and spelled out his name then just like Riku put blood on each of his finger tips and pressed his right hand to the paper. Suddenly Naruto saw a flash of hand seals go through his head and he blinked. "Huh must be how to use it." Naruto filled away the strange experience for later. Naruto walked to the door and put his ear to it. He heard the librarian walking a little bit away and smirked as he pocketed the scroll and snuck out the door and around her and out of the library. Naruto took a deep breath as he walked off felling giddy. He quickly headed to a secluded area of the forest outside Konoha and smiled. "Ok let's do this." He ran through the hand seals that had shown up in his head and smirked but nothing happened. "Huh why did nothing happen I know I did the seals right?" Naruto sighed when once again he saw the seals but then he noticed his hand was bleeding and heard the word summoning jutsu as his hand was slammed into the ground. Naruto blinked. "I feel like I've done this before." Naruto shrugged as he bit his thumb again and went through the hand sings and then put his hand to the ground. "Summoning jutsu." He was enveloped in smoke and coughed.

** "What's going on I've been summoned after so long?"** Naruto was still coughing as the smoke finally faded and he looked up only to see a tall pale man.

"Huh why did I summon some dude?" The guy looked over and blinked.

** "Who are you and why after so long am I being summoned?"**

"Um I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I was practicing the move and called you but I don't get it it says monsters your just a pale guy?" The pale dude smirked as he looked at the boy.

** "Have you heard of a vampire before?" **Naruto's eyes went wide.

"But the sun?"

** "Hahaha that old myth why we don't like the sun we don't wither and die because of it."**

"Oh um what's your name sir?"

** "Vlad Tepes better known as Dracula."**

"Wow so your they vampire."

** "Yes I'm the man the legend started from and as you can tell I was indeed a vampire."**

"So you drink human blood?"

** "I can but any blood is fine and before you ask yes I can mesmerize people."**

"Cool."

** "Indeed."**

"What else can I summon?" Vlad smirks.

** "Well there are werewolves, lizard men, zombies, Frankenstein, mummies and of course vampires but there are others as well."**

"Ah I see."

** "Yes and there are different types especially the zombies and mummies."**

"Oh like what?"

** "Well really fast ones for scouting some that have special abilities like one type of zombie can spit acid and mummies that can suck the water from people a zombie that wont attack unless provoked but when it does is like a clawing unstoppable force of nature both the zombies and mummies have a special combat type built like a tank and can plow right through stone walls and that's about it for the most part you will have to summon more creatures to find out about them."**

"Cool I wonder why such a badass scroll was hidden in the forbidden part of the library?" Naruto quickly shut his mouth as Vlad laughed.

** "Oh so you stole the scroll I see."**

"Well um hehe."

** "Hey don't worry I wont tell on you I am after all suppose to help you not get you into trouble." **Naruto sighs.

"Thanks Vlad."

** "Don't mention it now if you don't mind I would like to hang out for a while since like I said I haven't been summoned in a while."**

"Sure just no drinking blood from random people deal." Vlad chuckles.

** "Deal kid let's go."** Naruto lead Vlad back to Konoha. They entered and Naruto waved to the gate guards as Vlad just smirked and walked in using his hypnotic powers to keep the guards from pestering him for why he was there. Naruto led Vlad to his little apartment and Vlad frowned at the state of the run down building. **"This is where you live?"**

"Yeah it's not much but at lees it's a roof over my head better than the first few days I was kicked out of the orphanage and was on the streets." Vlad frowned no child should be treated like that. The two walked in and Vlad sighed as he saw the inside was no better than the outside. "Well I know the couch looks like crud but trust me the bed aint much better."

** "I see you should get new stuff."** Naruto snorts.

"Hah if I could find a place to sell to me that wouldn't jack the price up I just might do that." Vlad frowns and noticed he had been doing that a lot.

** "Why would they jack the prices on you?"**

"Don't know but if you want you can go ask they might tell you."

** "I see well that sucks."**

"Yep but I'm over their stupid hatred I just ignore it."

** "That's not good."**

"Huh?"

** "Holding all the anger in can cause you to self destruct if you were ever pushed over board." **Naruto blinked.

"I never thought of that I always thought I was being the bigger person by ignoring it."

** "You are but you also should fine a way to release that anger that is beneficial to you I mean it obvious you want to be a ninja so why not let yourself cut lose when given the chance in training."**

"I'll try that."

** "Also I know you like orange but you should try to incorporate the color in something more ninja like you know what I mean."**

"Yep but once again easier said then done Vlad they wont sell to me either."

** "What about me?" **Naruto blinked as he looked at Vlad.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent answer. Vlad sighed.

** "Tell me what you want and I could buy it they don't know I'm getting it for you so they wont jack up the prices and you can get good stuff." **Naruto blinked.

"Well I didn't think of that that's a great idea Vlad." Vlad just smiles. Naruto runs into his room and returns with a frog purse.

** "Huh?"**

"I found it on my birthday sitting outside my door with a note saying happy birthday so I use it since it's my only birthday gift besides my goggles."

** "Well then what do you want me to buy?" **Naruto smirked.

"Follow me to the old mans office I work on a list and drawings of stuff I'd like to own if I could get it." Vlad just nods as Naruto rushes pass and he lets a smile grace his lips.

Hokage tower

Naruto and Vlad walked into the tower. Vlad was about to stop at the front desk when Naruto just walked by though Vlad saw the dirty look she shot him as he followed Naruto. Naruto opened the door to Sarutobi's office. "Hey old man I need my wish list and drawings." Sarutobi looks up and blinks at the very pale guy standing behind Naruto holding his frog purse. The hokage stands up and walks around the desk and gets down to a knee to look Naruto in the face.

"Naruto who is this?"

"Oh he's Vlad he's going to help me get the stuff on my list." Sarutobi sighs.

"So you took it huh?" Naruto pales.

"Jiji I um…yes." Naruto looks down as Sarutobi sighs.

"I take it you Vlad are the first one he summoned?"

** "You would be correct Hokage-san Vlad Tepes vampire at your service."**

"I'm too old for this shit." Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "Why I'm upset you took the scroll Naruto I'm glad you weren't hurt and you seemed to make a friend so I guess we can let it slide." Naruto looked up.

"Really jiji?"

"Yes young one now you said you wanted your wish list and drawings huh well ok. I assume you will be paying for it to keep the prices from being inflated?"

** "Yes besides if I can get him a better couch I can sleep well tonight." **Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well then allow me to get the papers." Sarutobi walked back behind his desk and opened a draw. He ruffled through it for a bit before pulling out a couple of sheets of paper. He walked over to Vlad and handed him the papers. "Here you go Vlad."

** "Thank you sir hum a bed, couch and a television."**

"The clothes come first and only buy the television if you have the money oh also the only thing I have is ramen so you may want to buy some food you like."

** "Ok then." **He looks at the drawings and nods he saw a black shirt with orange flames at the bottom with black pants that had orange flames at the bottom of them as well. **"Good this is more ninja like then an all orange jumpsuit." **Sarutobi chuckled as Naruto pouted. **"Ok Naruto I'll get the clothes and stuff and meet you at your apartment."**

"Alright Vlad." Naruto exited the room as Vlad looked to the hokage.

** "You two are very trusting."**

"Yes I would trust you even if you weren't a summons since Naruto does he has a knack for reading people."

** "I see that's a good quality to have."**

"Indeed please watch over him he is still learning and has many things working against him."

** "Like this village treating him bad?"** Sarutobi sighed.

"That's just the tip of the ice-burg." Vlad just sighed as he nodded and left the old kage to return to his work.

Later that night

Vlad walked up the stairs with his clones following him. He had got everything but the television since he could not find a cheap one. He opened the front door and smiled as he saw the old couch and bed were gone and the place had been cleaned up a bit. Naruto walked in from the bathroom. "Hey Vlad how was shopping?"

** "Good I got everything but a television couldn't find a cheap one."**

"Alright thanks."

** "Your clothes had to be specially made so in two days I can pick them up so for now you can wear a red or black tee and black pants I got you."**

"Thanks I mean it besides a few others your really nice to me." Vlad just smiled. That's when Naruto noticed the clones holding stuff. "Wow what jutsu is that?"

** "Oh shadow clone jutsu they helped me get everything at once."**

"Cool I cant even do the clone jutsu but Iruka-sensei helps as much as he can."

** "He doesn't perhaps have brown hair and a scar on his nose does he?"**

"Yeah how did you know?"

** "I've seen him a couple of times watching me from afar and keeping a close eye on me." **Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah he's like a big brother so I'm not surprised he means well."

** "Yes I sensed no malice from him."**

"Right anyways is there anything I need to know about summoning you guys?"

** "Yes some of us are immortal like Frankenstein or the Mothman and some you should not summon unless you have people for them to kill."**

"Oh?"

** "Yeah we call them 'Black Eyed Kids' they are demonic and eat human souls so like I said you better have souls for them or you may end up on the menu and just leave the aliens alone they don't follow orders well at all."**

"Ok I'll keep that in mind now let's eat." Vlad just nods as he leads him to the kitchen. Naruto rummages around in his cabinet and pulls out some instant ramen but Vlad takes it from him. "Hey give me that!"

** "No the reason your on the short side is because you eat to much ramen you need to eat other foods." **Naruto sighs but if that was the reason he was shorter than he would try to expand his food pallet.

"Ok Then." Vlad smiled as he pulled out the groceries he bought.

** "Help me put this stuff away." **Naruto nods and starts to put up the food. **"Ok now then why don't you wait in the living room why I cook ok."**

"Sure thing besides I don't know how to make much besides instant ramen." Naruto left as Vlad chuckled and started to make the roast that he had bought. He pulled out a can of chopped carrots and potatoes and added them to the crock pot and waited. After an hour he smiled as he looked in and saw that the food was ready.

** "Ok Naruto dinner." **Naruto came into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Vlad sat a plate before him.

"Oi what's the orange things?"

** "Carrots and you will eat them they are good for you and your eyes." **Naruto sighed Iruka had tried to get him to do this before but now that he heard two people bugging him about it it must be true so he relented and took a carrot and tasted it.

"Wow this is pretty good." Vlad chuckled as Naruto went to town on the food. "So then anything else I should know about?"

** "Well if you get really lucky you can incorporate some of our abilities like my mesmerizing or gain wolf like features from the werewolves superhuman strength from just about all of the monsters a voice that can put people into trances like a siren and well you'll just have to summon other monsters to find out more."** Naruto looked in awe of all the things he could do.

"Wow that sounds cool." Naruto finished his plate and stood up. "Well I'm going to bed Vlad talk to you in the morning." Vlad just nodded as Naruto retreated to the bedroom and shut the door. Vlad put the plates in the sink and washed them before going to the couch. Just as he sat down a knock drew his attention so he answered the door. A man wearing a weasel mask stood there.

"The hokage would like to speak with you." Vlad blinked but nodded anyways as he shut the door behind him. Itachi grabbed his arm and did the body flicker to the courtyard of the hokage tower. Vlad went wide eyed at the speed they had moved at certain that it was far faster than even the fastest werewolf scouts. "Follow me." Vlad nodded as he followed the young man into the hokage tower and went to his office. "Hokage-sama I brought him as you have asked."

"Thank you Weasel Dog should be here soon then we can begin." Just as he finished a man in a dog mask walked in through the door.

"Hokage-sama Weasel what's going on?" Sarutobi smiled.

"Now that you are all here we have two things to go over first is your new summoner Vlad." Vlad blinks. "Now I know you've seen how the villagers have treated him but you don't know why so I'm going to tell you why."

"Hokage-sama is this a wise decision?"

"He has a right to know as does all the other creatures he can summon."

** "Does it have anything to do with the weird second source of power that is in him?"**

"Yes you see when he was borne the great nine tailed demon attacked the village and the only way to stop him was to seal him away and the hokage wanted to make sure his son would be able to protect himself in the future." Dog almost feel over.

"Wait his son!"

"Shh Dog not so loud."

"Sorry Hokage-sama but why wasn't I told sensei had a son?"

"Because Minato wanted him brought up as normal as possible and you would have spoiled him and besides you were not mature enough to handle him at the time Dog." Kakashi just sighed as he relented to his leader he was after all right. "Now then almost no one knows who his parents are but he is to young to know yet so Vlad keep this a secret as well as that he has a demon in him."

** "Well since he won't expect me to know it should be easy enough Hokage-san."**

"Thank you Vlad now then the other reason we are here has to do with Weasel and his clan." Itachi goes wide eyed. "Now Weasel has come to me with very disturbing information concerning his clan and a possible coup."

** "Um why am I here for this?"**

"Simple you can tell if people are hypnotized and stuff so I would like you to check the clan head and some of the other major leaders of the coup and see if any of them are under someone's control."

** "Hum well I guess I could do so but what about Naruto he will wonder what I'm doing?"**

"Simple tell him I assigned you a special task and that you will talk to him about it as soon as I allow it he will understand." Vlad nods. "Dog so to help Weasel from blowing his cover since you are in the same unit he will feed you the info and you will let me know by code what's going on."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Thank you for all coming now go back home and get some rest." The three men nod and leave.

"Would you like me to take you back to Naruto's Vlad-san?"

** "No it's been a while since I was in my bat form so I think I'll stretch my wings a bit." **Vlad smirked as he transformed in front of both men and flew off.

"A vampire interesting." Kakashi walks off as Itachi sighs and heads home.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Huh nice

Rogue: Thanks please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Monster Summoner

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Three days later

Sarutobi sighed as he sat in his office. It was another late night visit from Vlad who had yet to find anything hinting that the Uchiha were under control. **"Hokage-sama if I may I believe you are making a mistake not telling the boy about his heritage."** Sarutobi sighed.

"I know it seems wrong but the boys parents have enemies inside and outside and I can't protect him all the time."

** "Then allow myself and his other summons to do it for you right now there is no force that we should not be able to handle and by the time threats like that arise he should be able to handle them himself." **The old kage sighed.

"He's right sensei." Both Sasori and Vlad are caught off guard by the sudden voice and snap their heads to one of the windows to see an old man with long spiky white hair in the window sill.

"Jiraiya-kun it's good to see you."

"Yeah well I'm back and I'm changing my ways and to start with the boy should be told who his parents are." Sarutobi sighs.

"Jiraiya-kun-"

"No sensei seven years ago you convinced me that my duty to the village and my spy network was more important than being godfather to Naruto but now I'm thinking clearly sensei and why all that is important I need to make up for my mistake to Naruto besides I can use clones or the toads to keep in touch with my spies and if something big comes up I will take care of it myself I'm done being Tsunade and letting the bad memories control my life."

"Fine Jiraiya if you will be around I will tell Naruto about his parents but not the other thing."

** "That is fine Hokage-san I'm not sure Naruto could take that information right now that might cause him to snap."** Jiraiya looks at the man.

"So you are the first one Naruto summoned huh?"

** "Yes Vlad Tepes it has taken a lot of work to keep him from summoning more maybe you will be able to curb his enthusiasm." **Jiraiya chuckled.

"I'll try to." Vlad nodded to the two and walked to the window transforming to a bat and flying out. "Wow that's going to take some getting used to."

"You will find it's not that strange remarkably fast." Jiraiya just nodded. "Anyways come tomorrow morning I'll have Naruto come in and tell him about his parents and you." Jiraiya nods as he leaves. "This is going to be hard but I'm sure Naruto will understand he remarkable that way no Minato-kun." He looked at the picture of his successor and smiled at the fourth. Sarutobi stood up and left the room turning off the light.

With Vlad

Vlad was hanging upside down in his bat form in the Uchiha's main meting hall. He was waiting for the late night meting when one of the elders walked in followed by the other six. He turned on the recorder the Hokage had given him and waited.

"What great timing by Fugaku-san to call for a meting."

"Yes we needed a special meting with him to reinforce the genjutsu."

"Yes to think that brat would rather work with the hokage it sickens me you'd think he'd be all for gaining control of the village." Vlad turned off the recorder and quietly flew out through the rafters. He didn't need anymore proof the clan elders were brainwashing the clan head. It must have been a complex multi layered genjutsu as when he had seen the clan head he didn't seem under control of others.

** 'Then again it was only for a second before he entered the compound so I could have just missed it.'** Vlad flew back to Naruto's apartment and landed on the ground before turning back into his human form and walked up the stairs and opened the door and quietly shut the door and laid down on the couch.

5 hrs. later

Vlad stirred and stood up before stretching. Vlad walked to the kitchen and started on breakfast as Naruto woke up and walked by going to the shower. Vlad was just finishing the food as Naruto walked in dressed in a red shirt and his custom black pants with orange flames on the pant legs. **"Good morning Naruto."**

"Hello Vlad." Vlad set his plate of fried potatoes and eggs before Naruto who picked up the fork and started to dig in. Vlad just chuckled as he had never seen someone eat so fast. Vlad ate at a much slower rate yet finished just after Naruto. "That was great." The blond patted his stomach as Vlad smiled. Naruto had learned quickly that Vlad was a great cooker.

** "Thank you Naruto." **Naruto stood up just as there was a knock at his door.

"I got it." Naruto walked over to the door and opened it to see an ANBU member with a dog mask standing there.

"Hello Naruto-san the Hokage would like to talk with you."

"Huh wonder what the old man wants. Hey Vlad I'm heading to the Hokage tower!"

** "Ok Naruto have a good day!" **Naruto walked out the door and shut it behind him as he followed the ANBU member. It didn't take long to reach the tower and soon Naruto was in the old man's office.

"Yo jiji you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Naruto we have a few things to tell you."

"We?"

"Yeah brat so sit down." Naruto turned around to see an old man with long white hair and had on some type of red paint under his eyes.

"Who you calling a brat old man?"

"You brat now sit down before I kick your butt." Naruto huffed but sat down anyways.

"Now Naruto this man is one of my students Jiraiya of the sannin."

"WHAT!" Jiraiya smirked.

"Yeah brat I taught your dad was even there when he married your mom."

"Wait you know my parents?"

"That's what we're here to talk about Naruto Jiraiya here is your godfather and because of me he has been busy running his spy network to keep you and Konoha safe."

"Fat help that did I still get chased by mobs and stuff, and if you're my godfather why did you leave me all alone?"

"I wanted to help Konoha anyway I could and being stupid I left you alone but right now I'm trying to turn myself around and I'm starting with this I'm back and I aint going nowhere unless I absolutely have to." Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"As such with both Jiraiya and your summons to protect you from things you can't handle I believe I owe you some answers about your parents as long as you promise to keep it a secret." Naruto frowned but nodded anyways. "Good your mother was from the land of whirlpools and was Kushina Uzumaki she was well known for not only being a seal expert but was also a very good swordswoman who rivaled some of the Mist's seven swordsmen."

"Wow."

"Yes this is a picture of her when she was pregnant with you." Sarutobi handed over the picture of the very modest woman. Naruto looked at it and saw his mom had long red hair. "She was a lot like you a prankster loud but loyal to those she trusted." Naruto tried not to cry as Jiraiya patted him on the shoulder.

"Go ahead kid your old man would tell you that being able to hide emotions is good but that it was even better to release those emotions." Naruto silently cried as Jiraiya kept his hand on his shoulder. Naruto calmed down and wiped away the tears. Sarutobi smiled.

"Why you have your mothers traits you look like your father."

"Who was he?" Sarutobi smiled.

"Naruto he was one of the most powerful men to ever live he was the reason we won the third great shinobi world war he was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage of Konoha." Naruto's eyes immediately snapped to the picture on the wall of the fourth Hokage. The blond man was smiling proudly holding the kage hat as he stood atop the Hokage tower.

"Dad was the Yondaime."

"Yes Naruto the man who is your biggest hero was your father and the man who defeated the Kyuubi."

"Wow."

"Yep and I hear you want to be Hokage kid well you're in luck as I am the one who taught your dad a majority of his stuff and I will make you stronger than him and help you be the best Hokage ever." Naruto looked at Jiraiya and smiled as he hugged the man which he gladly returned.

"Thank you jiji Jiraiya I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Good well let's go to your place so you can grab the stuff you want and get you moved into my estate so I can start training you." Naruto stood up and grinned as he rushed out the door. Jiraiya chuckled as he hopped over to the window and with a wave to Sarutobi leapt out the window and ran down the side of the building. Sarutobi chuckled at the two's antics and went back to work. Naruto rushed out the doors only to see Jiraiya standing outside grinning at him. "You'll have to be faster than that to beat me kid."

"Wha but you didn't pass me on the stairs."

"You're right I went the express route right down the side of the Hokage tower." Naruto looked at Jiraiya slack jawed. "Don't worry brat I'll teach you how to do that now come on lets get to your place." Naruto nodded and the two walked the thirty minute trip to his apartment. Naruto opened the door and gestured for Jiraiya to go first. The old man chuckled as he went in and saw the place was better kept than he had expected.

"Yo Vlad I'm back!" Vlad walked into the living room and smiled.

** "Hello Naruto how was everything."**

"Great learned who my parents are but it's hush hush you know so I can't tell anyways this guy is Jiraiya of the sannin and my godfather…now that I think about it how are you my godfather anyways?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Simple I'm an author and my first book well it bombed but your parents liked it and even named you after the character in the book."

"Wow that's cool."

"Yep anyways grab your more personal stuff and lets head to my place." Naruto grinned as he went to his room.

** "Thank you without you I doubt Sarutobi-san would have ever told Naruto this."**

"He would have just not for a while yet." Naruto came back out with a bag filled with his clothes and a couple sealing scrolls and the monster summoning scroll. "Ready kid?"

"Yep lets go." The three exited the apartment and took of to Jiraiya's estate.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Huh nice he knows his parents and finally has a family

Rogue: Yep so please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Monster Summoner

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Vlad smiled as he made his way to the Hokage tower Naruto seemed to be so happy now. Of course if you went the majority of your life not knowing your parents and then found out who they were and that one was your hero you'd be over the moon as well. Vlad made his way towards the window that was open and flew in before transforming. "Ah Vlad good to see you."

** "You too Sarutobi-san anyways I think the head of the Uchiha clan is being subtly controlled by the clan elders."**

"Oh?" Vlad pulled out the recorder and set it down and hit play as the elders voices came out explaining how they needed to reapply the genjutsu. Sarutobi frowned as he turned it off. "I thought you had seen the head and he didn't look controlled?"

** "Yes but if it's a very complex multi-layered genjutsu then the brief seconds I saw him would not be enough to get an adequate read."**

"I see what should I do?"

** "I will transform and wait outside why you call him here for a meting say it's about Itachi it should only take me five minutes if he's under a multi-layered genjutsu to figure it out if I don't come in after five then that means he's in control of himself and you should quickly end the meting."**

"Right I'll call an ANBU and get him right away." Vlad transformed back into his bat and flew out as the Hokage spiked his chakra. Immediately an ANBU member was in the room.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Please go get Fugaku I need to speak with him."

"At once sir." After fifty minutes Fugaku entered and bowed to the Hokage and sat down. Before the Hokage could speak Vlad flew in and changed to his human state startling both men.

"Who are you?" Fugaku jumped up ready to fight.

"I thought you said five minutes Vlad."

** "I don't know why but whoever put him under didn't even try to hide it Sarutobi-san."**

"What?"

"Fugaku-san it's come to my attention that you may be under a genjutsu that is trying to convince you to usurp power from me which will as you know lead to civil war within Konoha."

"What but with the Sharigan I should be immune to genjutsu."

"I know but what if multiple Uchiha were doing it to you."

"They could possibly overpower it but who would want to?"

"Your elders it seems." Sarutobi pressed play and again the elders plans were broadcast to the three occupants in the room. Fugaku started to oz killing intent.

"Those back stabbing bastards."

"Indeed." Sarutobi spiked his chakra again and the ANBU from before appeared.

"Yes Hokage-san?"

"Go get Inochi I need him to help me with clearing away the fog that clouds Fugaku-sans mind."

"At once Hokage-san." The ANBU leaves and after a few minutes Inochi comes in.

"Hokage-san I came as fast as I could."

"Thank you Inochi please Fugaku sit if anyone can fix your mind it is Inochi." Fugaku nodded as he sat and Inochi walked over and put his hands on either side of Fugaku's head and started channeling chakra. It didn't take him long to have found the subtle shifts in Fugaku's mind and quickly fix the problems. As the problems were fixed Fugaku's anger rouse up. He was seeing things clear now and had to bite back a chuckle at the elders stupidity. The way they were making him push his sons would probably lead Itachi to siding with the Hokage rather than strike him down. Inochi finished and removed his hands as Fugaku looked to the kage.

"You know about this because of Itachi don't you."

"Yes Fugaku-san why he loves his family he didn't want to see pointless blood shed which would occur if your clan rebelled." Fugaku nodded.

"Well then what do we do about the elders sir?" He was pissed at the elders but if he hated one more than the others it was Gin his father. I mean he was willing to use his son as a pawn to gain power and didn't give a damn about his own grandkids.

"Well Fugaku we will be taking them into custody for treason and will set up an execution date for them."

"I see I want to be the one to do it."

"Ok Fugaku you may."

"Thank you lord Hokage now if you excuse me I should get home and try to mend my broken family." Sarutobi smiled as Fugaku walked out.

"Anything else Hokage-san."

"No Inochi return home." Inochi nodded before exiting. "Thank you Vlad you may return home." Vlad nodded and changed to his bat form before flying out.

Next Morning

Naruto yawned as he awoke. He saw the white room and almost yelled until he remembered what happened yesterday and the biggest most genuine smile he'd ever had appeared on his face. Naruto rolled out of bed and walked over to his closet. He rummaged through it until he came out with a pair of black pants and his custom made black tee shirt with orange flames on it. He quickly went to the shower and was soon dressed and ready for the day. He practically ran down the stairs and to the kitchen to find Vlad standing at the stove and Jiraiya sitting at the table drinking some coffee. "Good morning."

"Hey brat you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah Jiraiya I slept fine."

"Good. The academy starts up again today doesn't it?

"Yep I can't wait to see the others and Sakura-chan."

"Oh Sakura-chan huh." Naruto blushed. "She's not the pink haired girl who beats on you is she?"

"Well…yeah but-"

"No buts boy you need to stand up to her and move on."

"What!?"

"You heard me stand up to her and move on I took this path when I was a kid being blindly devoted to one woman even though I knew I could never have her I wont let you make the same mistake…also if I hear you still act like an obedient dog for the girl you can forget me training you I will not train an idiot." Naruto just sat there. Vlad felt bad for the kid but he knew Jiraiya was right loving someone who constantly beat you up was stupid.

"Fine I'll try but what do you mean stand up to her?"

"Simple the next time she tries to beat you up dodge the attacks do something about it don't just take it anymore."

"Fine." Naruto looked dejected as Vlad sat a plate before him with some eggs and a piece of toast on it.

"Now then tell me about the people in your class you know the who's who, the ones that will be good ninjas." Naruto nodded.

"Ok first is Sasuke Uchiha just borne with all the talent in the world he will probably be the top person in our class when we graduate." Jiraiya nodded. "Next is Kiba Inuzuka he's loud and brash like me but he is pretty decent, then Sakura Haruno she's frigging smart as hell and will pass the written test with ease."

"And the other test?" Naruto frowned.

"Besides the three academy jutsus I doubt she'll do good in the others."

"Good already making unbiased opinions about her that's a step in the right direction."

"Then there's Shikamaru Nara a lazy bastard who easily keeps himself middle of the pack same with the silent Shino Aburame they seem to just do enough to get by." Jiraiya smirked this kid was good at reading people that was for sure. "Next is Ino Yamanaka she's actually prettier than Sakura but she's just as mean beating me up as well or calling me an idiot which I guess I am anyways she's not the smartest but she will probably beat Sakura in the more practical test…not by much though. Then we have Choji Akimichi who is a little big but I've seen the men in his family they are all like that and still awesome ninjas so I guess there is a reason for that." Jiraiya couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Finally we have Hinata Hyuuga she's a little quite and well I'm not sure how well she will be since whenever I see her she's all red like she has a fever and passing out but she is at the top of the kunochi so she must be good when she isn't being sick." Vlad was trying not to laugh as Jiraiya's eye was twitching. Quick as lightning Jiraiya was beside Naruto and punched him in the head as Vlad lost control and fell over laughing. "Oi why did you hit me, and why the hell is Vlad laughing at me?" Jiraiya plucked Naruto out of his chair and started shaking him giving him the comical swirly eyes as he yelled.

"You stupid brat the Hyuuga girl is in love with you how stupid are you!" Naruto was unable to answer since everything was spinning.

** "Jiraiya-san perhaps you should put Naruto down so he can regain his bearings."** Jiraiya sighed as he put Naruto back in his chair and after a few minutes everything stopped spinning. Naruto regained his bearings and suddenly what Jiraiya said hit him.

"Wait Hinata loves me!"

"Yes and a lot if she could take an entire year of you ignoring her and not move on already."

"Oh shit what do I do!"

"First quit yelling and second I'd tell you to ask her out and bang her…" Naruto just gave Jiraiya a blank stare why Vlad burst out laughing again "…but your not a ninja which means you're not an adult and it will probably be better to slowly befriend her and then ask her out."

"And why should I take advice from you?" Jiraiya deadpanned as Vlad fell to the floor he was laughing so hard.

"I'm your godfather that's why." Now Naruto deadpanned.

"Got a better reason?" Jiraiya just growled as Naruto smirked.

"Get out of here brat it's time for the academy." Naruto hopped off the chair and smiled.

"Alright come on let's go." Jiraiya sighed as he and Vlad who was still sniggering followed the boy to the academy.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice so the Uchiha wont be killed off in this one huh

Rogue: I'm not sure you'll have to read to find out anyways please read and review


End file.
